Another Door Opened
by cloloveswah
Summary: Hey! this is about if sarah hadnt died, and what would happen between danny alice and sarah. Its not great, but yeh :
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this one's not as big as priority as My Hero, it's a bit of a fly on the wall fanfic! It's basically what would happen in Sarah was still alive when Alice arrived. Its short, not great... The first bits are sped up, I don't want to spend ages on Danny and Alice meeting, I want to get to the good bits lol!**

--

There was a rabies outbreak. Simple as that. Danny Trevanion knew that this could be disastrous, but he had the full support of his wife, Sarah.

"It'll be okay Danny." She smiled, rubbing his shoulders.

"Hmm." Was all Danny could reply.

Sarah walked away, she went about her business cheerily. Inside Danny hurt, how could she not sense his discomfort? How could she go about her life cheerily? He gathered it was a case of she didn't speak vet.

"I'm off." Danny called.

"Don't be late back." Sarah grinned, waving her husband off. He was an amazing man.

--

Danny was busy arranging all that was happening, he was in the charge of the cull and the prevention of the rabies spreading. He was still awaiting the new vet.

Finally, a Jeep pulled up. Out stepped a young girl of about 10.

"I hope your not the new vet!" Danny joked, looking at the sweet young girl.

"No that would be me." Danny looked up, standing in front of him was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life. His heart skipped a beat. She was... Wow. Danny's mind flicked back to Sarah, he couldn't think that, Sarah was his wife. He loved her.

Alice, the new vet didn't exactly get off to the greatest start with Danny. Her sarcastic comments led to arguments, and Danny sent Alice back to base.

Alice immediately turned maternal, she looked for her daughter realising that she wasn't in the car, and sensing the danger. She soon found her, with a rabid cheetah. Alice's heart was in her mouth. She ordered her daughter to walk towards her.

From nowhere the cheetah lept at Alice and Charlotte. Alice feared immediately for herself and her daughter, but Danny was there. The gunshot rang, the cheetah lay in front of them, dead. Danny had killed it.

"Thank you." Alice grinned – she saw Danny in a whole new respect, he was no longer an arrogant, grumpy old school vet, emphasing the old there, he was, caring and loving.

They seemed to get on better after that. They found something to agree on, Alice decided Charlotte would not accompany her on any more operations like this, accepting Danny's offer of a place to live and job at Leopards Den.

--

The arrival at Leopards Den shocked the family. Sarah, expecting a man, was quite taken aback by the gorgeous young woman and her child. She felt intimidated, and when she realised how well Danny and Alice seemed to be getting on, the green eyed monster ran through her veins. She shook the thoughts out of her head. Danny loved her, he wouldn't cheat, he was just being nice.

Alice and Charlotte settled in quickly, Alice kept her distance from the family, she didn't want to intrude on their privacy, she felt uncomfortable around Danny and Sarah. As much as she hated to admit it, she quite liked Danny, but not just as a friend.

--

As the household woke up, Danny and Sarah awoke to yet another argument.

"Danny, you have another vet, why the hell do you need to spend so much time with those damn animals?" Sarah snapped, as Danny wolfed down his toast.

"Because Sarah, it's my job!" Danny snarled finishing his toast and standing up.

"Well, maybe you should marry your job!" Sarah shouted.

Danny pulled Sarah to their room, he slammed the door angrily.

"It's what pays for your damn clothes, food and everything else you cant live without! Its more than job its a passion. And Alice is here to help, not take over my role!"

"Yeh whatever Danny, you should set your priorites straight, I don't see what's so special about a few bloody animals anyway." Sarah roared stamping out of the room like a spoilt brat.

Danny's anger built up inside him. He was confused, why didn't Sarah understand what this all meant to him, how could she be so insensitive to Danny's feelings? He stomped off, ignoring everyone's comments, as well as Sarah.

--

Down in the animal hospital Alice was sat feeding a small monkey. His mother had died in a terrible accident, and it was now up to them to raise the little monkey. Alice smiled as he coughed up a bit of milk. He'd had more than enough. As she set him back in the cage, she heard the door slam violently, making her jump as she fastened the final hitch.

"Hey." Alice said gently, seeing Danny rush into the hospital, she didn't like to see him upset, even if it wasn't her place to decide.

"Hi." Danny replied, more through politeness. He threw his bag down and began to rummage amongst the papers.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked pulling herself away from her tasks.

"Not really, you?" Danny replied looking at Alice with his emerald eyes. Alice cared, more than Sarah did anyway.

"Im not to bad, you wanna talk about what's bothering you?" Alice asked as Danny threw himself down on a chair. Alice seated herself on the opposite chair, as Danny put a map down in front of them, he turned to face Alice.

"I've had a row with Sarah, another one." He started, looking down at the floor. Alice sat silent, waiting for him to continue.

"She just doesn't get it Alice... I don't see why! I know we've been drifting apart, but I didn't think we'd drifted so far apart she was insensitive to my feelings!" Danny moaned. "I guess this isn't what you want to hear?"

"I don't mind, I'm all ears" Alice started, Danny smiled, Alice was somehow reading his thoughts. "I'm guessing it's either about me, or the animals? Or the rabies cull?"

"The animals, my job, anything she can nag at me for."

Alice smiled, and patted his hand before standing up.

"That's what women are for Danny, but hey, it'll be fine, come on, less moping and more doing what you do best!" Alice encouraged.

"What do I do that's any good."

"Don't give me that Danny." Alice smiled walking away.

Danny couldn't take his eyes of Alice as she walked away, Alice was an amazing friend. Danny got on with his work swiftly, he didn't want to get into any bother with Alice... no, all he wanted to do was please her.

--

Sarah went about her chores angrily, everyone had noticed, including Olivia and Evan, who were off school for a couple of weeks. It had also been noticed by Caroline.

"What's up with you?" Asked Caroline, stopping her stroppy daughter in her tracks.

"Nothing." She snapped, pushing past her mother.

"Don't lie." Caroline sneered.

"It's Danny, arguing again! He's so impossible, I'm sick of him putting his career first." Sarah complained, just at that moment Alice walked in, realising now was not the time, she turned towards the kitchen where her own daughter Charlotte was sat colouring in.

Alice listened intently, although she knew she shouldn't, she couldn't help herself.

"I'm sure that's not true, his career is important though Sarah, for heaven's sake, just make it up to him, you have to make it work."

"Yeh, well maybe if he wasn't such an idiot, or if he spent any time with me at all, maybe if he spent an afternoon with his kids, or maybe if he wasn't so selfish, I would be more considerate."

Alice put the juice away, inside she felt anger and a new hatred for Sarah. She had one of the most wonderful men in the world, how could she ever call him like that!? How on earth could anyone call Danny selfish? How could she say he didn't spend time with or love his kids... and he's always with Sarah when he's not busy. If anyone was selfish it's her.

Alice's thoughts held deep in her mind, she had to get away from Sarah, before she said something she knew she would regret.

--

Danny arrived back at the house after another hard day's work with Alice. He was still in awe of Alice, and still thankful for her understanding. They were becoming closer.

"Danny, you've been gone ages." Sarah moaned, throwing his food down in front of him.

"Sorry." Danny replied, quickly.

"Yeh, well I need a word with you." Sarah scowled, as Danny scoffed his tea quickly.

"Right well let's have it." Danny said, the atmosphere could be cut with a knife.

"I'm sick of you spending all your life in that hospital. I thought getting a new vet would help you, but it's made you worse! You're down there non stop. I'm not asking Danny, Im telling you, if you don't want a divorce then you better buckle your ideas together."

"What!" Danny exclaimed.

"You heard, oh, and you can get rid of Alice and her stupid daughter! Im sick of you putting them before me!"

"No way." Danny stood up throwing the chair back so harshly it fell on the floor with a heavy thud.

"Yes way, your like a love sick puppy Danny! Now im going into town they better be gone before I get back. Do you want anything?" Sarah began to walk away.

"They won't be gone – your just being a selfish cow, and yeh, you can get the divorce papers Sarah, I am SICK to death of you and your demands!"

Danny turned around and walked away angrily, stomping loudly, he was unaware of the audience of Dupe and Caroline who stood shell shocked. Was this the end of Sarah and Danny?

--

Alice had told Danny to go the house and have some fun, she was going to finish up. She was shocked to see an angry and upset Danny storm into the animal hospital.

"Danny, I thought I told you..."

"I know what you told me." Danny said staring blankly into the pen where the zebra lay. "But I can't stand it anymore Alice."

"Hey, Danny, come on." Alice started moving closer to him.

"It's over Alice!!! Me and Sarah, I can't take it anymore, we're getting divorced!" Danny blurted it out, before bursting into tears. At first, it took Alice back, she was as shocked as anyone, but slowly moved closer to him.

"Hey, ssh." Alice said putting her hand on Danny's arm. "You wanna talk about it?"

"Theres nothing to talk about Alice, it's been coming for ages." Danny cried, Alice hugged him comfortingly, Danny responded, it sent a tingling sensation down both of their bodies, it seemed so right to be there in each other's arms. Both shook away the thoughts.

Alice separated from Danny, he was still upset, and sat there for a while, Alice finished the final chores quickly before sitting across from Danny.

"Danny, I'm here if you want to talk." Alice smiled patting Danny's shoulder. He looked up at her, she was so undertstanding, so caring...

"Thanks." Danny muttered, staring at the floor.

"Come on Danny, you can't stay here all night."

"I can."

"You cannot." Alice spoke more sternly.

Danny looked up at Alice, she stood quite tall, her hands were on her hips, she looked at him expectantly.

"Come on!" She continued. Danny stood up slowly, taking a deep breath.

"Alice, am I... am I doing the right thing?" Danny asked, turning the lights off and walking up towards the house slowly with Alice.

"Danny it's not my place to say, but if you can work things out, then try to." Alice paused, it killed her to say this. "If you know it's not right, then you have to do the right thing, you have to think for yourself as well in this."

"Suppose." He murmered, Alice moved a bit away from him as they reached house. Evan was outside sulking, Olivia was apparently in her room crying, and the atmosphere was tense.

Alice decided to walk in, without saying a word, she grabbed some left over salad, and ate it with Charlotte who sat in a corner, she didn't seem to bothered with the events, she didn't really understand.

Danny went to his room, Sarah was already there, a large brown envelope was thrown on the bed, Sarah was desperately packing her belongings.

"Here's your ring, and here's your pen." She grumbled.

"Take the ring." Danny said quietly, reading through the papers. He wanted a simple divorce, this wasn't going to work. He thought back to Alice,he couldn't take his mind off her. He continusely tried to persuade himself that this had been happening for a long time, Alice had nothing to do with this.

"I don't want it." Sarah scowled, "I don't want anything to remember you by."

Her words cut Danny apart like a knife cutting through his chest. Did she really mean that?

Danny's mind averted back to signing the divorce papers, who scribbled his name quickly on the papers, before throwing them in the drawer.

"I'll take them tomorrow" he threw the ring in the bin... he'd loved Sarah, how could she be so cruel.

"Duvet and Pillow. I'll be gone in the morning." Sarah growled throwing Danny the sleeping equipment.

Danny left the room, he felt the tears stinging his eyes like a thousand bee's. He saw Alice sat down on the sofa, she was there alone, everyone but her and Dupe were in bed. Dupe was in the kitchen.

Alice noticed the items Danny carried. She gave him a small, fake, but comforting smile. He sighed, before putting the pillow against the other sofa, and putting the quilt down. He sat on the sofa, his head in his hands. Alice didn;t know what to do, she didn't want to seem to fussy.

"Im just going to bed, need anything?" Alice asked, walking towards Danny.

"No thanks. Night." Danny replied, forcing a smile at Alice. Yes he did need something. As she left, he muttered silently under his breath, "Yes I need you." He said it so quietly, no-one but himself heard, but to say those words took a weight of Danny's heavily laden shoulders...

**Will carry this one on for you later :D**

**x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, hope your enjoying this =]**

Danny stood stationary, frozen to his solitary spot. He watched as Sarah got into the taxi, a huge pain ran through him, it tore his heart apart. He realised that this pain wasn't for Sarah, the spiteful woman he once loved could go, but what broke his heart was to see his step children, Evan and Olivia leave.

As they got into the taxi, and the taxi pulled away, a single tear from Danny's eye. He loved Evan and Olivia has his own children. He turned round to see everyone but Alice had left. She'd stayed with him, where everyone else had decided to give him space. Her blue eyes held immediate comfort for Danny.

"Thanks Alice." Danny whispered, his eyes met Alice's. Alice avoided is gaze, she began to blush gently.

"You're welcome, hey, come on Danny..." Alice put her hand on his back, as he covered his face and breathed heavier.

"I don't want Evan to go, or Olivia!" he wailed, sitting on the steps, Alice sat beside him, she stared straight ahead, still listening to Danny. She had to be there for him, she tried to understood but she knew it was impossible to imagine when you hadn't been there.

"I know you don't." She began. "But, you know what, I bet they'll come back one day. You're their dad Danny, not their father, anyone can be a father, it takes a special someone to be a dad."

Danny looked straight at Alice. She continued to stare ahead. Alice cared, Alice seemed to understand? Would Sarah have understood if he'd babbled all this to her?

"Really?" Danny croaked, wiping his eyes with his sleeve.

"Yes. Here tissue, don't do that with your shirt." Alice handed him a tissue from her back pocket. "Now, do you want me to do the animals today? I know this has been hard for you..."

"No." Danny stopped Alice in her tracks. "I want to help you... you don't deserve to bear the brunt of my problems. Thanks Alice."

"What friend's are for." Alice replied standing up and walking towards the hospital... Danny watched her, he couldn't take his eyes off that gorgeous figure, Alice was perfection.

His thoughts were interrupted by Dupe. As Danny stood up his best friend grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Are you okay Trevanion?" he asked, full of concern for his friend.

"I'm fine, you know, its been coming for a while now Dupe." Danny sighed heavily.

"Caroline's pretty shocked." Dupe commented.

"Im sorry." Danny replied.

"Danny, its not your fault. Listen man, if you need anything."

Danny smiled at his friend, before patting his shoulders. "Thanks Dupe, im gonna go help Alice with the animals."

Dupe smiled knowingly, he knew that Alice and Danny had grown closer, he'd noticed their constant playful banter. They understood each other, they were... they were perfect for each other.

_(It's about 4 weeks later... No one ever mentions Sarah, Caroline has gone back to England for a while, Dupe was happy with this as he understood. Evan had kept in constant contact with Danny, and Alice and Danny were growing increasingly closer.)_

Danny woke up for the 4th week alone. He stared blankly at the white ceiling. He knew that only next door, through the paper thin walls was Alice. He could hear her gently getting ready, he heard her gently singing. He listened harder, trying to make out what Alice was singing. He heard the words 'Will he ever love me the way I love him, or is this just a distant dream..' Danny stopped breathless, he felt that way about Alice, only with her's instead or him's. A huge grin broke out across his face, he was over Sarah, he had been for ages, before they split up. Danny felt something else for Alice, he didn;t love Sarah, he never did, she was just there, no, Danny knew what love was now, he loved Alice.

Alice sat down on her bed, she was singing a song she'd made up, the words that came into her head. It was about Danny... she knew it was way to early for him, he probably didn't even feel the same way. Alice grabbed the photo frame she kept under her pillow, it showed her and Danny smiling, releasing a lion. She loved it, she treasured it more than anything. She gently stroked Danny, before whispering "I love you."

--

Danny and Alice were finally up and working. Alice had noticed Danny was a lot happier today, this pleased her considerably. He was cheerfully whistling, she smiled as he ran around doing all the jobs with a new found enthusiasm. This was the Danny that Alice knew and loved. Alice walked over to him, the sight of Danny made her melt.

"Hey... You seem happy Mr Trevanion." Alice commented looking at the tall man that stood in front of her.

Danny looked at Alice... he wanted to tell her why, he wanted say it was all down to her, but he knew he couldn't... what would Alice take him for, if he said what he felt for her.

"I had a phone call off Evan, and I think I'm nearly fully over Sarah, and I decided I needed to give someone a huge thank you."

Alice looked at him in confusion. Danny soon put her out of her confusion.

"You. You've been, brilliant, totally brilliant, you've been an amazing friend, you've helped me so much. Thank you Alice."

Alice blushed slightly, no-one had ever thanked her for anything, she'd always felt useless. Suddenly she felt arms draping around her shoulders, she opened her own arms, Danny was hugging her. She melted into his touch. They held each other tightly, maybe far to tightly, and for far too long for a friendly hug, but neither wanted to let go.

_(It is now 4 months down the line – Caroline is still not back, Evan still rings Danny, and Alice and Danny are becoming inseperable.)_

Dupe sat looking at the four walls that surrounded him. He missed Caroline a great deal, but he knew better about Danny and Alice. He realised that they needed each other, he saw the way they looked at each other. He knew they had to get together.

He stood up, if they didn;t hurry up he would get involved!

--

Danny smiled as Alice walked into the hospital. He looked at her with adoring eyes. She wore tight fitting blouse, tucked into her khaki ¾ length pants. She looked beautiful with her hair tightly plaited.

Alice turned round to see Danny, she was struggling to live with this silent love. The phone rang quickly, Alice ran to grab it.

"I'll be there soon, no worries Rowan."

"What's up?" Danny asked concerned, he too was struggling with his feelings for Alice, he just wanted to feel her arms around him.

"Mara's ellies arn't feeling great. Dont worry, ill go."

"Radio!" Danny grinned, he couldn't bear it if anything happened to Alice. Even though they wern't together as such, it didn't take away how he felt for her.

"Got it, see you soon yeh?" Alice smiled, leaving the room, Danny listend to her Jeep go.

"Sooner rather than later" He murmered carrying on with his days work, consumed with thoughts of Alice.

**Next chapter soon !**


	3. Chapter 3

**3****rd**** chapter cos I love you all! Then im gonna finish my hero, and start the my hero sequel, then ill do this as and when I can!**

Alice drove gleefully as she pulled up at mara, her brother noticed a definite change in attitude.

"Hey sis! You see happy." He commented, taking her towards the elephants.

"I am happy." Alice replied dreamily. The only thing she wasn't happy with was the fact that she couldn't tell Danny how she felt.

"I've seen that smile before. You're in love." Rowan teased.

"Shut up Rowan." Alice snapped, laughing at her brother through her annoyance.

She took one look at the ellies, they had a virus, they all needed a course of injections, Alice got round to doing injecting each of the 5 elephants in the pens.

--

Danny put the phone down. He sighed, he had doodled all over the notepad, love hearts filled the once blank space, he had wrote DT 4 AC in one of them. He missed Alice terribely. He realised he loved her more than anything in the world.

--

"Last one!" Alice grinned opening the pen, she looked at the elephant, he seemed different. She walked slowly up to him, but out of nowhere the elephant turned round and threw his trunk at her. The grey mass hit her like a car plowing through her face, it sent her flying out of the pen.

"ALICE!" Rowan shouted, he stared at his unconscious sister. He grabbed his phone... typing in the numbers to the ambulance, whilst grabbing Alice's radio.

"Ambulance Mara Lodge." Rowan shouted into the phone, next he clicked on the radio.

"Danny, Danny come in."

--

Danny recognised that Scottish voice, it was Rowan... Rowan, why would Rowan want him?

"Yep?" Danny asked, he hoped for all hope that Alice was okay.

--

"Its Alice, the ellie knocked her out and and and I don't know what to do Danny, you have to get here..."

Danny threw himself into the Jeep, he flew to Mara, not Alice, she couldn't go.

"Where is she Rowan!" Danny yelled, looking at Rowan.

"Near the pens... Danny... she'll kill me, but I would never forgive myself if you know... Danny, she loves you." Rowan said, looking into Danny's eyes, desperate to prove his genuiness, and to try and help his sister find love.

Danny was shocked, Alice felt the same way. He just nodded at Rowan, who completly understood, Danny loved Alice.

Danny rushed to Alice's side, as if by him being there, Alice began to slowly wake up, Danny held her head in his huge hands. He looked at her, every muscle begging her to wake up.

"Alice?" he pestered, as her eyes began to flick.

"D...D...Danny?" Alice began to murmer, her eyes opened as she sat up. Her once picturesque face was now covered in blood, the huge gash seeped.

"Alice! I was so scared." Danny said, gently hugging her. Alice was shocked, Danny had cared? She loved feeling him hugging her.

Danny pulled away, he couldn't let his emotions get the better of him...

--

The ambulance had just given Alice the all clear, but she was not to do any heavy work or driving for a week. She moaned, but otherwise decided to do as she was told.

--

Alice sat near the fountain, she stared at it... she was thinking of Danny, as usual. Everyone was eating their dinner inside, everyone but her and Danny. Danny was in the hospital.

Alice didn't see Danny approaching, he was quite silently footed.

--

Danny walked powerfully up to Alice, he was going to say it, he was going to tell Alice. He couldn't bear to hold it in any longer. The accident, seeing Alice there, it made him realised, how much he actually did love her, and how much he needed her.

"Alice." He began softly, she turned round startled, before standing up.

"Danny, listen, thanks for earlier." Alice blushed slightly as she thanked Danny.

"No, Let me thank you. Alice you've been amazing, you are amazing. When Sarah and I had our problems you were always there, you understand, you care, and seeing you today, unconscious, well it made me realise, Alice, it made me realise that I can't keep this inside me anymore, it's been eating away inside me for months. Alice, I... I... I need you. I love you!!!!!"

Alice stood shocked, Danny felt the same way? A huge smile broke out across her face.

"But, I... I didn't think you felt the same way... Danny, I love you too!" Alice and Danny both stood across from each other, neither knew what to do next, but Alice had a pretty good idea, as they both stood there in tears of joy.

Alice took a step closer towards Danny, he suddenly took her in his powerful arms, he pulled her closer to him, careful not to hurt her, he crashed his lips against hers. WOW, he was finally kissing her. Alice was finally in his arms. Danny had never felt so amazing.

They were oblivious to the audience they had gained. Dupe was smiling, and Charlotte for shocked couldn't help but grin. Nomsa nodded knowingly.

"Alice, I need to tell you something else too." Danny started as they pulled away for nothing more than oxygen. "Alice, I didn't know what love was until you ... until you came. I know it sounds sorta cheesy." Alice laughed cutely, sliding her hands further around Danny. "But you're the woman I love, you've taught me what love is."

Alice kissed Danny again, this time more passionately,with more urgency. It felt right. Both of them couldn't help but smile.

"I love you." Alice smiled, Danny leant in for another kiss, but first Alice smiled cheekily. "Don't tire yourself out Danny, you'll need your stamina for tonight!"

Danny laughed, he loved that mischevious streak, he kissed Alice again, before grinning the biggest grin he'd ever grinned.

"Dont you worry, where your involved, ill always have the energy."


	4. Chapter 4

**Ive decided im gonna be nice and do more of this one for you =] Sorry about the rating going to M but it has to!**

Danny sat on his bed staring at the clock. Despite the fact everyone had seen them kiss, they'd not spoken about sharing a room. He knew that Alice was only next door, the temptation was beginning to take over, he listened trying to hear if Alice was asleep.

He stared at the clock, 1.23am, surely everyone would be asleep, Alice had said, you'd need your energy. Danny pulled himself up, he was far to excited to sleep.

Cautisouly, Danny crept silently through the hall towards where Alice was. She had the door slightly opened, he pushed it further, for once the door didn't creak.

"Alice." He whispered quietly, looking at the dark figure lying on the bed, she sat up, happy to see Danny there.

"Hey." She grinned, as Danny gently closed the door. He slid onto the double bed. He greeted the woman he loved with a magical embrace, kissing her passionately.

Alice held him to her, rubbing his hair gently, before slowly moving her way down, undoing each of his buttons.

Danny began to continue his embrace down her neck, undoing Alice's fitted blouse, he flew it on the floor, extending his caress down to her chest, whilst fumbling with her bra strap. Excitment overwhelmed them both, as Alice threw Danny's belt away along with his shirt.

Both continued their embrace, finally stripped of an unesscary clothing, Danny pinned Alice gently down onto the bed, careful as ever not to hurt her in any way.

They both continued their caress, Danny passionate, Alice adoring, both joined together in their mutual desires, entwined in a knot of love.

"You're beautiful." Danny managed to mumble through his constant embrace.

"You're handsome." Alice replied quickly, drawing Danny closer to her, she held him tightly as Danny's hands began to massage her body.

Danny ran his hands all over Alice's smooth and perfect body, he ran his hands, gently rubbing her back with one hand. Alice melted into his aura, the feeling of his hands a sensation in itself, her fantasy made even more sensuous, with the passionate love they were finally showing each other.

--

Dupe led in bed, he smiled to himself. He wasn't asleep, he could hear through those thin walls exactly what was happening. He thought of Caroline, but soon dismissed the thoughts, as he heard Danny and Alice move, he heard Danny tell Alice he loved her.

It had been about time, in Dupe's mind. He'd seen them kiss this afternoon, well in fact they'd eaten the face off each other, but now it seemed more real, more purposeful.

He looked back on their whole story. He remembered that day when Sarah left, and the day that Alice arrived. It was only now that Du Plessis realised that Sarah and Danny had been drifting apart for years, and that Alice was just what Danny had always needed. He realised that it was more than fate, it was meant to be. Although he'd lost Olivia and Evan, Danny had gained the one thing he needed in his life, the missing part of his jigsaw, he'd gained Alice... the woman Danny truly loved, the only person he would ever truly feel love for. Alice had found what she needed to. Danny made her complete, he gave her that confidence to do what she could always do, Danny was Alice's silver lining, he'd given her... he'd given her everything.

--

After a night of passionate love making, Danny and Alice were now led in each other's arms. The bare feeling they felt, sent a constant sensation down their bodies. Danny held Alice protectively in their arms, this had been their first time, and it had been even better than either of them could ever imagine. Alice finally felt safe, loved and cared for, and for the first time in years, settled.

--

Danny had the previous night crept back into his own room, knowing his luck he would awake late, and end up in a pickle. After a one last good night kiss, Danny had made his way back to his room, his clothes only loosely draped over him.

Feeling refreshed and like a new man, Danny slowly took the first step out of his room the following morning. He looked across, in the kitchen stood Alice on her own. Danny took an anxious look at his watch, 8.57. No Nomsa or Charlotte, she started school at 9, and Nomsa always did shopping on Thursday mornings.

Danny looked around cautiously, Dupe was snoring loudly, he sneaked up behind Alice, before putting his arms around her, and slowly hugging her. Alice eating her toast, turned her head to face him, swallowing her toast quickly she kissed him, enjoying the fact they could finally kiss out of the confinement of their own room, or the hospital, with no one prodding or pointing.

"Good Morning Mr Trevanion." Alice grinned as Danny ran his hands down her arms, leaning gently forward taking a bite of Alice's toast.

"Good Morning Miss Collins." Danny replied, turning Alice to face him, who had thrown the toast to Jana, more interested in Danny than any old soggy piece of bread.

"You okay?" Asked Alice, sliding her hands into Danny's back pockets, she held him close to her, she didn't ever want him too far away, and certainly not when they were so alone.

Danny responded, he put his own arms around the back of Alice's back, his hands hung loosely, but still tight enough to hold her close to him. His hairs stood up, as they got closer.

"Im fine thank you, how's that beautiful Glaswegian beauty standing in front of me." Danny grinned like a love-struck puppy.

"Hmm, I don't know about beautiful but the Glaswegian standing in front of you could not be happier!" Alice laughed, kissing Danny yet again. He responded, tenderly.

"I love you" Danny said, hugging Alice romantically.

"I love you too." She grinned, her arms draped around him, never wanting to let go of Danny. She couldn't believe that she was finally in his arms, that he loved her.

Danny gently sweeped her off her feet, careful to make sure she didn;t get hurt. Alice laughed and kissed him gently. Danny held her strongly, taking care of his precious cargo. That's when Danny realised something.

"Hey" he smiled putting her down on the work top, standing in front of her closely. "Is that my t-shirt under your blouse? The T-shirt I must have left last night."

Alice blushed slightly, she gently stroked it, she loved it, it reminded her of Danny. She jumped down off the worktop, and began to fasten her blouse over it.

"Well... I erm... If you want to find out you'll have to catch me first!" Alice laughed as she began to gallop off, Danny followed her laughing. Alice was quick, but Danny's long legs were soon catching up with her.

A taxi drew up outside Leopards Den. Both Danny and Alice paused, they wern't expecting anyone...

Out of the taxi, Olivia emerged. She now seemed much older, like she'd matured in a matter of months. Alice looked uneasily across to Danny, they'd only just got together, they hadn't really mentioned anything to the family.

"Olivia." Danny said quietly, Alice followed behind him, making sure to keep a reasonable distance, her and Danny would defiantly have to talk things through.

"Danny!" Olivia bounded up to her step-dad, embracing him in a tight hug, she nodded at Alice, who smiled from behind Danny.

"What are you...?"

"I missed this place, and you, and mum is totally blagging." Alice rolled her eyes, as Olivia put on way too much emphasis, she seemed like a drama student.

"Well , welcome back, we'll get you settled back into your room. It's not changed."

Olivia thanked Danny, they disappeared inside, Olivia went first, Alice ran to Danny, he kissed her quickly and told her he would be down soon. Olivia was tired, and would need the day to get rid of Jetlag.

"Here we go love." Danny smiled. "Now you sleep for as long as you like, Jetlag is the worst!"

"Thanks Danny." Olivia got into bed, she hoped it would persuade Danny she was going to sleep.

"Seeya later."

Danny left the room and ran down towards the animal hospital. He needed to speak with Alice, she was his only priority right now.

Olivia withdrew her phone, confident no-one was around, she began to write a new message.

'_Hey mum, It's Liv. I'm in here, all's well, they don't suspect a thing. I'll text you later, I'm pretending Jetlag, they don't know that we're still in Africa. The minute I know what's going on I'll let you know._

_Love you_

_Liv xx'_

She hit send and smiled to herself, evilly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Because I feel mean leaving you all on a cliffhanger!**

Danny saw Alice attending to the animals. She seemed quiet, lost in thought. Danny slowly walked up behind her.

"Hi." He mumbled, moving closer to her.

"Hey." She replied, putting the leopard cub back in it's cage. She turned to face him. "So what we gonna do."

Danny grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the chairs. They both took each others hands as they sat down. Danny played with Alice's fingers lovingly.

"I don't know. I want to tell her, I don't want to have to act in secret, I love you Alice, I want to be able to show that as an when I want to."

"But you're not sure how Olivia will respond." Alice replied. Danny smiled at her understanding. She always understood him. "Listen Danny, its your call, but maybe we should see how she is first. But you know her best, will it hurt her if she knows theres a lie?"

Danny sat back slightly, he couldn't decide.

"There's no reason to keep it from her, is there?"

Alice thought for a moment, she did have a suspicion. A suspicion that Olivia didn't miss Danny, but that Sarah was somehow involved. Why would Olivia leave her mum like that? What mother would allow her daughter to do that if they had no prior involvement. She shook the thought from her mind telling herself to stop being stupid, and petty.

"I'm going to tell her." Danny said squeezing Alice's hand.

"Okay, do you want me there to."

Danny nodded, he looked up at her, he noticed Alice seemed to be holding something back.

"What is it Alice?" he questioned, cupping her face in his hand, looking into her blue eyes.

"Nothing..." Alice began but soon finished, she couldn't lie to those gorgeous green eyes, she had to protect Danny. "Okay, I had an idea, it's crazy. You'll think its daft, but you don't think Olivia is here for Sarah? Like why would Sarah just let her go, unless she had involvement?"

Danny looked at Alice, he nodded at her. "You have a point, but Olivia is only young, do you think she could be so manipulative?"

Alice shrugged her shoulders, she didn't know Olivia that well. "I'm here no matter what Danny."

Danny leaned over and kissed her, they stood up, and Alice rested her head in Danny's chest. Alice cradled her as gently. "Come on then." He said, taking her hand.

Alice took his hand, and together they walked up to the house, they sat down at the kitchen table, staring lovingly into each other's eyes. They broke their gaze as Dupe came in followed by Nomsa, as well as Olivia, who they had just greeted.

Danny took a deep breath. Alice squeezed his knee under the table, he smiled looking down, he stood up, Alice did the same, leaning on her chair.

"Now, as most of you know, it's been erm... hard. But well, everyone but Olivia knows that well, me and Alice, are sorta,... you know."

Olivia's face dropped, it was so fake but everyone seemed oblivious.

"I know this hard for you Olivia, but I love Alice."

"HOW COULD YOU MOVE ON SO QUICKLY!" screamed Olivia... she turned to Alice. "Bitch." She spat, stomping off.

"I didn't move on quick, and you don't ever speak to Alice like that ever!" bellowed Danny, Alice tried to calm him but no-one called Alice... she was perfection in his eyes.

Alice looked down, Dupe comforted her as Nomsa began to make tracks, putting the shopping away. Danny had followed Liv.

"Olivia, I know it's hard. But, you have to..."

"I don't have to anything."

"People move on Liv! What me and your mum had wasn't healthy, it wasn't anything. It was pointless!" Danny said.

Olivia looked down. "I suppose. Listen let me sleep, I need to get my head around this."

Olivia, knew that lie would work. Danny let her go, it seemed genuine. Very genuine.

He walked back towards Alice, and immediately took her into his arms. He felt her head heavily buried into his chest, a few teardrops stained his crisp white shirt.

"I love you, you're my priority." He said to Alice. "I want you to come and stay with me, in our room." He held her close. "And you can keep the t-shirt."

Alice looked up at him and kissed him gently. She loved him more than anything, she was devoted to him. Danny felt the same way about Alice, they understood each other. Dupe was sitting down.

"About time!" Dupe smiled. "Im sure Olivia will be fine."

They both smiled at Dupe, before getting on with their chores, unaware of what the manipulative little brat was doing in her room.

Olivia had her phone out, ready to send the poision to her mother. She'd got all she needed for her mother in hours.

'_Mum, I've got it all, all the news. Danny and Alice are together, completly loved up, it's relatively new, but ... well he's moved on. He doesn't love you or miss you._

_See you soon_

_Love you_

_Liv x'_

Liv cackled, she smiled at the thought she'd just had. 'Soon, you're dreams will be shattered' she said to herself... smiling with malevolence.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm liking this one now – more than I thought I would... so heres more!**

Sarah grabbed her phone quickly, with eager eyes full of anticipation, a smile crept across her smug face as she saw the text was from Olivia.

She read the poison slowly, her face dropped slightly. Danny had moved already with _her_. She'd been _right_. She cackled evilly, it suited her witch like temperament, Sarah wasn't done with Danny... she was going to ruin his happy little life he had.

She picked up the phone, time to text back... her daughter had managed her great feat in a mere few hours – it had been the right decision, besides, with Evan back in England with his dad, it meant they were in the clear.

'_Good work Olivia. Keep me informed, I'll be coming back in 3 days, on Monday morning, 11am sharp. Make sure Danny and Alice are about..._

_Love mummy xx'_

Sarah threw her phone down and smiled to herself – her mind consumed with planning.

--

Danny looked towards Alice, she was sat on the sofa adjacent to the one he was sprawled out on. Charlotte was at her feet, Alice gently plaited her hair, whilst watching an awards show, she smiled every now and then, before gently patting Charlotte's back. Charlotte hugged Alice before running off, ready to say goodnight to everyone.

Alice looked across at Danny who'd sat up. He outstretched one arm and patted the seat next to him, Alice quickly moved to be near to Danny. He kissed her lovingly, putting his arm over her shoulder, Alice took his hand, stroking his fingers, she fell into Danny's warm chest, she loved being entwined with Danny. She loved the feeling she got, the tingling sensation, the protection and love she received. Alice felt complete with Danny.

"You make me complete." Alice smiled, looking up at Danny. He felt his throat get tighter, his eyes stung... Alice continued. "I love you."

Danny stuck for words to explain how much he felt for her, kissed her avidly. He finally managed to pull together a string of words.

"I love you too, you were my missing piece – you are all I need... even if I lost everything, the one thing I could never lose is you." Danny paused. It was Alice's turn to feel the stinging eyes and tight throat. She pushed him down onto the sofa, kissing him with power, the meaning behind the kiss evident for all to see. Danny pulled her closely to him, holding her tightly responding dotingly.

They finally sat back up again. Danny sat up slightly, but Alice remained slightly led down, her head rested on Danny, her legs tucked up tight underneath her. She melted into him. Danny's hand gently rubbed her body in rhythmetic motions.

"Night mum, Night Danny!" Charlotte shouted, as Nomsa led her to her room, she also called Good night, as they both headed to bed.

"Night love." Alice called, Charlotte was very tired, she needed the rest.

"Night." Danny grinned.

"Yeh, I'm off too Trevanion." Dupe grumbled, dragging himself up, away from his chair.

"Night Night." Danny and Alice said together. They laughed, before eventually getting up themselves – Danny took Alice's hand, his face and look said it all.

"First night together." Alice commented, looking into his eyes as they reached what Alice had always called 'Danny's Room'.

"So let's make it a night to remember!" Danny whispered into her ear, as he closed the door, locking it with the old key.

Alice giggled as they began to embrace each other. Both were of the same enthusiastic nature – as they began to kiss, gently stripping each other of their garments, that for this activity were totally unnescary.

--

Olivia, was ready to go to sleep. She'd been texting her mother all day. Now she was going to send Evan a text. He'd be elated to learn what they were doing!

'_Hey Bruv, Hope you and dad are ok... listen im not menna tell ya yet but we have a plan. Im at leopards den and danny and alice are an item can u believe it. Mums gonna go back and ruin it. Arnt you glad?_

_Lovya _

_Xx'_

Olivia hit the send button before throwing the phone under her pillow, and happily drifting off into a content sleep.

--

Danny and Alice continued their love making. Danny was removing the last straps of fashion from Alice, as she ripped his shirt off, throwing it to the floor, Danny was fumbling with Alice's black lacy bra. He smiled to himself, as Alice began to cover his neck in a scarf of kisses... the scarf immediately warming his neck up.

"Did you have to wear such a fiddly bra?" Danny joked as he finally pulled away the thin piece of stringy cloth that kept Alice's usual dignity.

"Well, I have to keep you on your toes Mr Trevanion." Alice replied, pushing him down onto the bed, as they hit the gentle cushion, she felt Danny's body become more intense against her own. Her heart raced as she felt that now familiar touch of Danny's hands, as he groped her body gently. She began to rub her own hands against him, as they interweaved in love.

"I love you..." Alice started, but was interrupted as Danny romantically crashed his lips against her own.

"I love you too." His voice was barely audible through breathlessness. Alice took Danny's breath away when she talked on the radio, never mind when they were so close together.

They both smiled through their embraces. Alice forced herself further upon Danny, as he responded... this was incredible... this was all either of them needed.

--

Dupe again was awake. He didn't sleep much, well that's a lie actually he did. He was just choosing not sleep much. He was listening to Danny and Alice in _their_ room. He smiled contently to himself as he heard the murmers of satisfaction, he smiled as he heard their mumbles of sensation.

His mind again ran back to Caroline... he missed her, more than anything. He decided tomorrow he would ring her.

--

Alice loved the feeling of Danny's naked skin against her own. Danny loved the feeling of Alice's modesty exposed, eating away at his own. He loved her smooth skin against his chest, he loved the feeling of the sparse hairs he had, being flattened.

Alice was now lying on top of him gently, perfectly still, happy to rest her head in Danny's chest, their love making in one sense was over, but in others it was only just beginning. Her fingers moved up across his chest slightly. Danny held her protectively, every now and then, kissing her softly.

"You're the best." Danny whispered, playing with Alice's hair, he loved the feeling of her silky smooth dark hair, now wild and frizzy from their continuous movements.

"Hmm, you're the best." Alice replied, she was beginning to drift off, content with her surrounding, happy to be lying in Danny's arms, enjoying the thrill of feeling Danny's body against her own, nothing holding them but an old bed sheet.

Slowly they fell into a deep slumber, Alice still wrapped in Danny's arms, Danny still held close by Alice... both at ease.

--

Olivia awoke slowly... she immediately reached for her phone. 2 messages, Evan and Mum.

She opened her mum's first.

'_Any more news?"_

She didn't have any, she'd wait til she did.

Evan's was not, she could barely wait for the reply, but it wasn't what she wanted to see.

'_You scheming little twat. What the hell do you think you're doing? You malipulative pair of bitches. Let them be happy, he's better off without you._

_I'm not going to let you do this. _

_See you soon – shitbag.'_

Olivia's face dropped, she held her phone in her trembling hands, realising she'd just made one of the biggest mistakes... She'd put the plan in jeopardy.


	7. Chapter 7

Olivia sat in her room... she realised she'd have to make an appearance. But first she had to text her mum, yes she did have news, news that would no doubt rock the whole plan.

'_Mum, I may have made a big mistake..._

_I told Evan, and he's gone ballistic._

_I'm sorry, he's not gonna let us do it, you'll have to come quicker.'_

She sent the text, and immediately had a reply.

'_Tomorrow x'_

Evan was good but he wasn't that good. Evan would be far to late to rumble their little plan. It would all end in tears! And Leopards Den would be theirs, and so would the sale money.

--

Danny and Alice woke up next to each other for the first time, both still bare from last night's events. Alice smiled as Danny slowly opened his eyes. He leaned in kissing her passionately. Alice pulled him closer, rubbing her hands along his bare back. Danny loved the feel of Alice, he loved her scent, he loved everything about Alice. The feeling was mutual as Alice eagerly responded to Danny's kiss.

"Good Morning." Alice eventually managed to say, leaning on Danny's chest, his arms wrapped around her.

"Morning." He smiled, he held her close, they both looked to the clock. 8.01. They were officially 1 minute late.

"Tut tut Miss Collins! You're making me late!" Danny joked as Alice began to caress his chest.

"Hmm, what's another few minutes." She teased, as Danny responded. They began to embrace once more but were interrupted by a knock at the door. They pulled away quickly grabbing the sheets.

"You have one minute to get yourselves decent!" Dupe called from the other side, they could hear him chuckling. He had been very happy to see them get together.

Alice quickly jumped into her usual clothes, as Danny pulled a shirt over his bare torso. When they finally looked half decent, they opened the door. Dupe smiled knowingly as he acknowledged the clothes thrown all around the room, Alice's ruffled hair, and the tell tale signs of love.

"You have it bad!" He joked, before continuing. "Right Trevanion! You have ellies to feed! They are trashing the place, because they are hungry!"

They laughed as Dupe padded off, Dupe was pleased with himself. Danny turned to Alice, raising one eyebrow. She laughed, and winked at him before pulling him out by his hand, giving him teasing looks. They grabbed their buckets and walked off ready to feed the elephants.

--

Evan punched the numbers into the phone for Leopards Den. He had to warn Danny and Alice. Evan had quite liked Alice, he was happy that his step dad had found happiness. It was hard, but it was good for Danny.

The phone rang for some time. Evan awaited, angrily cursing Olivia and his mother. His dad came over, handing him a ticket to Africa. He smiled at his dad, he was always very understanding of Evan's relationship with his step dad – although this may have been more to do with the fact it was Sarah.

"Hello Leopards Den." He heard the familiar sound of Du Plessis.

"Hey Dupe!" Evan was happy to hear the sound of Dupes gruff Afrikaner voice. "I have some news."

"Can it wait man, I'm busy?"

"No." Evan said defiantly. He had to tell them.

--

Danny and Alice kissed as the fed the last bit of food to the elephant. At that precise moment, a silver car drew up towards Leopards Den, the yellow Taxi on the side made them think they had some late guests. But these were not late guests.

Danny took Alice's hand as they walked up towards the car, ready to welcome whoever it was – only they weren't going to feel to welcoming.

--

"You what?!" Dupe bellowed into the phone... he couldn't believe his ears. "I'll go tell em yeh.." Dupe put the phone down, he stood frozen for a moment, unaware of the developments outside. He had to tell Danny and Alice before it was too late.

--

Sarah got out of the car, the sight of Danny and Alice holding hands disgusted her sick and twisted mind. She stormed up towards Danny, who stood in shock, Alice had let go of his hand realising that was the best thing to do, and had moved closer to him.

"Sarah, what are you doing here?" Danny asked, trying to be polite, but inside questions spun around his head. Was Sarah back here for Liv? Was he back for him? Did she want to give things another go? He didn't want Sarah, he wanted Alice.

Alice stood quietly, she stared at the floor... Was this the end? Would Danny realise he missed Sarah, and leave Alice in the dark? Who did he love more? Alice looked up at Danny, he seemed... he seemed annoyed to see Sarah.

"I'm here to give you another chance." She replied, looking at his chest. She shot a glance towards Alice, who had felt uncomfortable throughout.

"Sarah, listen, I'm sorry but, I don't want to... I love Alice." Alice breathed a sigh of relief. Danny looked at Sarah, he didn't feel anything for her.

"What? What sort of fool are you? Do you really think I'm back here for you? You're disorganised, big and pig headed, you're grumpy, a fool, a lousy man and the worst father I've ever known." Sarah growled... Alice stood forward. No one called Danny, no one! They were lies, well some were, yes Danny was disorganised, and he could be pig headed, but he wasn't a fool, or a lousy man, and one thing he defiantly wasn't was a bad father.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Alice yelled, standing in front of Danny. Danny was blinking away the tears, looking at his girlfriend protect him. "You come back here, after turning everything upside down, you send your daughter to us, and now you're here calling Danny? Well I'll tell you something. You're the fool, and you're the terrible parent, letting a man like Danny go."

Sarah took a step towards Alice... her plan was failing, but she wasn't going to give up. "You two don't deserve any happiness. You must be mental Alice – you'll know when he's putting his work before you, and your kid."

"Get lost Sarah." Alice replied calmly, she was trying to be mature, but the way Sarah downed Danny angered her.

"He's useless. And you... you are just a slag. I hope you rot in hell." Sarah replied evilly. Danny stepped forward... but Alice was quicker.

"I find that hard to believe – if I'm a slag you must be the Queen of the whore world – judging by the love bite on your neck. If anyone deserves to rot it's you. You come here calling Danny, who is the best man on this earth, and now you're throwing your weight around. Get out of here!" Alice shouted.

Sarah lunged forward and slapped Alice across the face before pulling her hair. Alice pushed Sarah away, hitting her as she went, sending her to the floor. Sarah landed heavily on a stone, cutting her back open. Her face gashed, bruised and bleeding from Alice's sharp uppercut. Sarah smiled to herself, this would make Danny see sense.

Sarah began to lunge at Alice once more, but Danny stood in the way. Alice stopped the minute Danny got involved. She would never hurt Danny. Olivia had appeared smiling smugly. Sarah hit Danny's chest.

"GO SARAH!" Danny yelled. "How dare you come back here... and if you ever lay a finger on Alice again, I will kill you with my bare hands."

Danny's threat shocked everyone. Alice was wiping away some of the blood she'd gained from Sarah's scratching.

"Olivia did well... Come on love." Sarah snarled, before walking away, Olivia ran up to her, evilness glinted through her eyes. "I hope you both die miserably and it takes a long time."

As Olivia and Sarah left, Danny took Alice into his arms.

"Are you okay?" he asked, wiping away a tear that had fallen from her cobalt eyes.

"I'm fine. Thanks Danny. I love you." Alice cried, collapsing into him.

"I love you too, you were amazing. Didn't know I was getting involved with bionic woman!" He joked, Alice choked a laugh.

--

Dupe ran and saw Danny and Alice in each other's arms. He noticed that blood dripped from Alice... he looked towards Danny... he realised, he'd been too late. But they'd pulled through it. And soon ,Evan would be here, to make it even better.

--

"Let's get you cleaned up." Danny said, putting his arm around Alice's waist. She nodded, she didn't mind spending some alone time with Danny especially when he was going to be playing Nurse!

"Hey you guys okay?" Dupe interrupted. "I was just on my way out to tell you about the physco coming, Evan rang he's on his way."

"We're fine" Alice smiled, patting Danny's chest lovingly.

"I'm gonna clean Alice up." Danny replied innocently.

"Aye, I bet you are! Seeya later." Dupe plodded off to go about his business.

--

"Stay still Alice, it's only a bit of antiseptic!" Danny laughed as Alice shuddered away from the wipe Danny had in his hand.

"A bit of antiseptic that causes a load of pain!" Alice moaned as Danny put his hand behind her head, holding her steady. She winced as he dabbed at her wounds.

"Yes, well we don't want you catching what that bitch has do we?" Danny replied. Alice looked at him, Danny never swore, not unless he was really revolted by something.

"Yeh, rabies doesn't sound too nice." Alice replied cheekily.

"Hmm, but I tell you what does sound nice..." Danny started.

"My singing!" Alice sarcastically commented.

"Well yeh... but I think you're pretty safe from rabies now, but surely there's another use for this bedroom?" He pretended to look confused, scratching his temple, causing Alice to laugh hysterically.

"Sleeping?" Alice asked, playing along.

"Only if it's with you." Danny replied honestly, throwing away the antiseptic wipe and pulling Alice onto him. Alice kicked the door closed, and began to embrace Danny – they had some serious loving to be getting on with! They'd beaten Sarah and rose above her – she'd not split them up, she'd made them stronger.

**I might do another chapter later ;D**

**x**


	8. Chapter 8

Alice and Danny smiled at each other... they were having their 'nap' after their hard morning. Alice scratched at her cuts, they were sore, and itchy.

"Stop it, you'll make em worse." Danny lectured.

"But they itch!" Alice moaned, although a smile was stuck to her face.

"If you don't stop then I'll make you stop it!" Danny joked.

"And how will you do that Mr Trevanion." Alice questioned.

"By..." he began to tickle her, she tickled him back . "Tickle fight!!!"

--

Sarah sat in the taxi, angry. Alice was strong, and Alice and Danny together stronger still. She sulked slightly, Olivia stared out of the window, the plan had failed.

A small smile crept across Sarah's face... she reached out to get her mobile.

"What you doing mum?" Olivia asked, looking at her mother in confusement.

"Ringing the police."

They both cackled evilly. Sarah dialled in the numbers and arranged for Danny and Alice to pay the price for ruining her plan. If they loved each other so much, they could spend the night in a cell together.

--

"Stop it!" Alice laughed, tears streamed from her excited eyes.

"Get off me then!!" Danny giggled, he too was crying with tears of happiness. Both had been laughing so much, they were breathless.

Alice got up slowly, she decided to change into a blue vest top and white blouse, along with her ¾ length denims. Danny smiled as she began to get changed, he couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Why don't you take a picture Danny?" Alice teased, walking over to him, ready to wind him up further.

--

Dupe watched as the police car drew up slowly... why would a police car come to Leopards Den? The police man got out slowly.

"I need to speak to Danny Trevanion and an Alice Collins?" he insisted.

"Of course, I'll go get them." Dupe said, inviting the officer to sit down outside.

"Good." Replied the dark officer, he remained standing leaning against his car.

--

"Because erm..." Danny started but was quietened by Alice's kiss.

A loud knock sounded at the door.

"Danny, Alice, stop whatever you're doing, I'm not sure I want to know. There's policeman here to see you"

Both pulled away quickly from their embrace, and began to straighten themselves up.

"Why?" Alice asked, they hadn't done anything wrong had they?

Danny shrugged his shoulders and took her hand. They walked out onto the veranda, Danny offered is hand to the officer, who turned it down.

"Danny Trevanion? Alice Collins?" he asked.

"Yes that's us." Alice replied, looking at him in confusion.

"You're both under arrest for assault." Danny and Alice stared at each other. They hadn't done anything wrong, they'd defended themselves! This was Sarah, they both knew it. The officer continued his usual speech.

"WHAT man!" Dupe bellowed. "But it was Sarah! She assaulted Alice, look at her!"

"I'll be the judge of that Mr Du Plessis!" Shouted the officer forcing Alice and Danny into the car.

Dupe watched as the police car drove away, another one arrived, a taxi. Evan and Caroline jumped out. Dupe looked in shock... Caroline AND Evan...

"Whats with the police car, wheres danny and alice?" Evan asked.

"In the Police car... your mum." Dupe started.

Caroline looked angrily at the car. "What has that stupid daughter of mine done now!" She hugged Dupe romantically at the same time.

"Oh no." Evan said quietly... Danny and Alice had to be okay...

--

"Right, we need you to do these simple tests." Explained the officer, as Danny and Alice stood hand in hand, scared in the police station. They were going to spend at least one night in the cells. Alice felt a new hatred for Sarah, a bigger hatred than before, Danny was also fuming.

"Alice, we'll test you on the breathalyser first."

"I work with animals, it's afternoon, I'm not an alchy!" she laughed, breathing into the machine which read negative. The officer flinched at Alice's sarcasm.

"Mr Trevanion?" The officer encouraged Danny forward. "Just breathe into it."

Danny looked at it, he blew through it has hard as he could, Alice laughed as he fell forward – the machine bleeped. It couldn't get a reading.

"Blow through it for 5 seconds, not one big gasp of air." The officer explained.

"Okay." Danny tried again but failed again. After many more attempts, he finally got a negative reading.

Okay, now the finger print machine.... the officer led them to it, it seemed all high tech, Danny went first with no problems, but Alice was going to be a little more difficult... she didn't quite understand the technology or what to do.

She stabbed her fingers into the ink, leaving huge marks, the officer rolled his eyes, Danny watched with interest as Alice began to place her fingers all over the machine. She'd dipped both hands in, and although she only needed one putting on the paper and scanning, she'd done them both anyway.

Alice was told not to put her fingers on the screen ,but without thinking, forgot that she had two inky hands.

"NO!" Shouted the officer, but it was too late, Alice had her hands on the screen, which scanned the image.

The machine began to fizz, and make noises before shutting itself down. Alice jumped away from it, but the officer ran to it.

"You've broke my damn machine!!!" Shouted the officer. Alice looked down, before mumbling sorry. The officer shook his head, these two were the most innocent people ever. How could either of them assault a person? He didn't understand how they were vets, to him they had the brains of two goldfish.

"Right let's get you in a cell, you can share one... it's the safest option." He replied wittily. Alice smiled smally, Danny held her hand, a dumb grin stuck on his face.

The officer slammed the door, after pointing towards a fridge with food and drink. Danny looked at the double bed and smiled.

"So... we're locked up, bad ass crinimals an' all." Danny laughed.

"Hmm I know, but at least we get to spend time alone" Alice chuckled.

"So what we gonna do?" Danny asked, he remembered he'd promised Alice something, "I mean, I know how much you were looking forward to..."

Alice shut him up with a kiss. She pulled him towards the bed.

"They can put us where they want, they won't stop me!" She giggled. Danny smiled cheekily, Alice was so mischevious.

"Best make use of that bed then!" Danny called... they might be stuck in a cell, but they wern't stuck for idea's of things to do!


	9. Chapter 9

It had been a rough night's sleep for Danny and Alice, well the sleep they had actually got. Alice was stretched across Danny, she'd found Danny a comfier option than the wooden prison bed.

"Morning Jailbird!" Danny laughed as he slowly awoke to Alice lying on his chest, she had her arms draped around him, she was wide awake, she'd been enjoying just watching Danny.

"Morning Danny Capone!" She joked, pulling out a pretend gangster style gun and pointing her fingers at Danny who threw his hands in the air, they both laughed.

"I can't believe she'd do this." Danny said, as he and Alice sat up. Alice breathed in, she hated Sarah as it was.

"Hmm, I didn't have her down as the cuckoo type..." Alice said gently, she looked up at Danny, hoping he wouldn't take offence, she was relieved when he didn't.

"Neither did I? What was I thinking? Why did I ever look at her, when all along there was you?"

Alice blushed, she'd never been able to take a compliment, Danny flooded her with them though, in his eyes you couldn't do anything but compliment her, she was perfect.

Danny leaned in for a kiss, Alice responded, gently brushing her lips against his.

--

Dupe and Caroline awoke together for the first time in a long time. Dupe kissed his wife and held her strongly, he never wanted to let go, never. He'd missed Caroline, and feeling her there conquered Dupe's usual hard outer emotion.

They both slowly got up, both refreshed and happy to be together once more. Caroline looked across to Danny and Alice's room and sighed. Dupe knew how she felt, he too had missed their company.

"What we gonna do?" asked Caroline, turning to face her husband, he shrugged his shoulders, unsure of what to do.

"Well, you'll have to do something Anders." Caroline told him, walking towards the kitchen.

Dupe looked around, she was right he did, he saw a sleepy Evan sat at the kitchen table, his head in one hand as he ate a slice of toast.

"Come boy!" Dupe said, throwing his hat on, he pulled a spare bush hat for Evan, who cherished it.

"Where?" asked Evan slightly stroppily, he was upset about Danny and Alice and angry at his mum and Olivia.

"We are going to bail Danny and Alice out!" Dupe proudly announced, Caroline raised her eyebrows, but otherwise impressed at her husbands loyalty.

"Okay." Evan agreed, as they jumped into the Jeep.

--

"Right you two, come on!" Shouted the guard opening Danny and Alice's door, they'd been caught in an intimate embrace and both were as red as the morning sun.

"Where?" Alice asked.

"You wanna go?" asked the guard.

"Really!?" Asked Danny grinning happily.

"Yeh, but we need a word first..."

--

"Right, you go and get the keys and I'll..."

"Dupe, we cannot bust them out, we can bail them out." Evan replied smartly.

"Oright boy!" Dupe mumbled, walking up to the desk.

"Can we help you sir?" asked the policeman eyeing Dupe up.

"Yeh, I wanna bail my friends out, Trevanion and Collins! Love birds! I want them out!"

"Sir, really..."

"Can we see them at least?" asked Evan, the man looked at him in annoyance. "I'm their son and this is my granddad."

The officer suddenly changed his tone. "Of course." He smiled, leading the way.

--

"So, this means that if you do anything again, you will not get another caution." The officer was trying to explain to a rather docile, and uninterested Danny and Alice. They had got away with a caution, but both were more interested in each other.

"Cool." Alice replied out of politeness, they were beginning to sign documents when they heard the familiar voices they had longed to hear.

"They not done any bloody wrong! Its that deranged... Danny, Alice!" Shouted Dupe, as he saw them, both stood up and greeted him.

"Listen Dupe... good news..." Danny began, the officer stood back tapping his foot impatiently.

"Hi strangers" Evan smiled walking causally round the corner.

"Evan!!!!" Shouted Danny hugging his son. Alice stood back slightly and smiled feeling awkward, but Evan soon settled her nerves as he hugged her also, as a son would hug his mother.

Danny and Alice signed the documents and collected their things. Both walked out close together, Evan grinned happily, he was pleased for Danny and Alice, they belonged together.

--

They arrived at Leopards Den to a warm greeting by Nomsa, Charlotte and Caroline. Charlotte rushed up to hug her mum... Charlotte had been scared her mum and Danny would get taken to jail, but with plenty of reassurance the thoughts were now out of her mind.

Alice held her close, she couldn't imagine a life without Charlotte, her mind flicked back to her own childhood, how she'd been the same age as Charlotte when her mum had died... she'd never want Charlotte to go through that.

Danny looked at Evan, he'd grown slightly, and his voice had deepened. He stood watching the elephants, Danny gulped he would have to talk to Evan about Alice.

"Listen Evan... I know it must seem weird and sudden, but me and Alice..."

"Danny, It's fine."

"I love her Evan, she picked me up when I was at my lowest." Danny said standing with his son.

"I know, I can tell you both love each other. You're better off without my 'mum'" He emphasised the mum part, as though the thought of her disgusted him, neither he or Danny realised Alice approaching. "Alice and you are meant to be together, she's perfect for you Danny, and you're perfect for her, Danny, you're my dad, yeh, I have a biological father, but he doesn't give two tosses for me... no Danny you're my 'real' dad. And quite frankly, the thought of Alice being my step mother fills me with honour more than anything. She's certainly better than my biological mother... no you two are my real family."

Danny had tears in his eyes, he hugged Evan slowly, only realising a tearful Alice stood behind them. He whispered into Evan's ear, who turned round widening the hug for Alice to join in. As they all pulled away, Danny put his arm around Alice's waist, who smiled happily.

"You really mean that Evan?" asked Alice, wiping away the last tears.

"Yes." He replied before walking off. "And I'm not letting my mum get away with this. I know where she is, I'm gonna tell the police everything. I still have the texts."

Danny and Alice watched as he walked off... Danny turned to face Alice, her blue eyes glistened slightly, he observed her perfect features.

"Mummy, I think I've hurt my lip, will you kiss it better?" Danny teased, putting his arms around Alice's back.

"Let me take a look!" She laughed playing along, Danny put his head closer to Alice's.

"Stop being a wimp!" She grinned cheekily, pulling him closer and crashing her lips against his. Danny responded, a smile stuck to his face throughout.

"I think it'll be much better now, but I think I need to give you a full examination." Alice grinned, her blue eyes flashed with mischief.

"But of course Dr Collins." Danny replied, happily obliging to Alice's shared demands.


	10. Chapter 10

**It's been a while since I updated this one so whilst my mum's out and I can escape from revision I'll do a bit of this one :')**

Danny sat in the animal hospital desperately trying to finish his work before the day ended… the only problem he faced was the fact he couldn't concentrate, as his eyes followed Alice around the hospital. He gawped in awe as he saw her powerful legs walk by, their beauty aided by her short blue denim shorts. His eyes averted up towards the upper half of her body. She wore a checked shirt, only fastened to a just decent place.

"Danny - are you going to finish that paperwork?" Alice teased, striding over to him. Danny's eyes remained transfixed upon the Celtic beauty that stood before him.

"I'm trying" Danny protested as Alice sat on his knee.

"And you're failing because?" Alice asked, noting the simplicity of the paperwork. She rolled her eyes as she saw most of it was simple signatures, dates and even simpler numbers.

"I'm distracted." He said cheekily."By…?" Alice continued as she took the pen from his hand and began to jot down various numbers on the white sheet of paper.

"Oh, I don't know… just possibly the beautiful Glaswegian who seems to have set herself down on my knee… you know, that really beautiful, kind and caring one who I love, goes by the name of Alice Collins."

Alice laughed at him nervously. She could never take a compliment, and never would be able too, although Danny was forever giving them to her.

"So you're blaming me?!" she asked fistedly, under the pretence she was in shock.

"Is it a bad thing?" Danny giggled.

"Oh you're a bad lad Trevanion!" Alice laughed before kissing him passionately, he responded, as they kissed hungrily, their worries about the paperwork, about Sarah and about their family slipped away. Momentarily, they were the only two people in the world, care free… completed by one another.

--

Evan was sitting in the study, gathering his evidence together. He was upset by what his mother had done… he didn't understand how she could. He had a resentment for Olivia too, but he had a decreased hatred for her, he realised she was young, easily brainwashed, and had always been 'Mummy's Little Girl'… she'd do anything for Sarah, whether she understood it or not.

Evan, sat back slightly in the chair. He felt ashamed to be related to Sarah at that moment in time - he felt embarrassed by the fact they were family… despite the fact she was his mother, the sick and twisted plan had turned him against her.

As Evan collated the last of the evidence, he heard the happy laughs of Danny and Alice. He smiled to himself… he was truly happy they had found happiness in each other, he realised now, that Danny and Alice were soul mates. Evan was glad they were together… and he felt no resent… in fact the only person he resented right now was his mother.

Evan picked up his papers as Dupe came into the study.

"Hiya Dupe." Evan mumbled, his words only just clear as he chewed on a biro pen.

"Hey Boy!" Dupe exclaimed giving him a playful pat on the back. "Listen, how you feel about Danny and Alice?"

Evan put his papers down. He turned to face Dupe, a grin broke out across his face.

"I'm over the moon for them."

"Ach, thank God man!" Dupe laughed. "They love you, yer know."

Evan looked Dupe in the eye. "I love them too Dupe. They are my mum and dad."

Dupe gave Evan a questioning look, urging him to carry on.

"Maybe not biologically… but well… anyone can be a mother or a father, but it takes special people to be a mum or dad. Danny and Alice, they care for me, they love me, they mean the world to me, and the feelings mutual all round. If anyone was to ask me who my parents were, they are the two people who I'd say."

Dupe patted the young boy on the shoulder, and placed his bush hat upon his head.

"Have you told them this?"

"In a fashion." Evan muttered, re-collecting his papers. "Give us a lift down cop-shop?"

"Of course boy!" Dupe laughed as the two, easily mistaken for granddad and grandson pair made their way outside.

--

Nomsa was helping Charlotte bake a cake in the kitchen. Charlotte wanted to do something special for her mum and Danny, and it had been Nomsa's idea to do something herself. Charlotte had spent nearly an hour thinking about something to do when Evan came in, obviously hungry. He'd moaned of their being no cakes left and wandered off. It had all clicked in Charlottes sweet and affectionate mind that her mum had never been made a cake before, and so she had ran to Nomsa, asking where the cake ingredients were. A wise Nomsa however, had insisted on helping her… however she refused to take any credit - not wanting to bask in any glory that Charlotte deserved.

Nomsa watched Charlotte as she watched their cake to cool down. It was a plain Victoria sponge, filled with jam, but no butter cream, as Charlotte knew neither Danny nor Alice liked it. She was highly excited for the icing part, which Nomsa had agreed to help her with.

Caroline came rushing into the kitchen. She gave Charlotte a pat on the back, as she admired the cake.

"Georgina would be proud!" she commented… "Who's it for Charlotte?"

"It's for my mum and Danny." Charlotte exclaimed proudly, her gentle south African accent clearly evident.

"That's a sweet idea… are you going to surprise them?" Caroline enquired, noticing a loved up Danny and Alice making their way towards the house. She sighed under her breath as she saw them hand in hand… why had Sarah thrown it all way?

"Yeh!" Charlotte grinned. Caroline pointed towards the door, and winked at Charlotte. She stood up slowly and deliberately to meet Danny and Alice.

--

"Look!" Evan threw the papers at the officer at the front desk.

"Yes sir, but…"

"What but is there man! He has prove!" Dupe argued.

"We'll interview you." The officer sighed. Evan and Dupe shared a weary look of annoyance… all they wanted to do was tell the truth, prove Danny and Alice's innocence and make Sarah pay.

--

"Danny, Alice!" Caroline rushed out to the veranda.

"Hi Caroline." Alice grinned. "I'm just going to get a drink."

"Oh no! You stay out here on the veranda with Danny, I'll get anything you like."

Danny and Alice shared a confused look.

"Erm, well okay…" Danny shrugged his shoulders as Caroline rushed off, he led Alice towards a small bench which the family used for their 'veranda nights'. Tonight was one of those nights, a quality time night.

"That was weird." Alice commented as they both settled down on the bench.

"Yeh I know." Danny replied, putting his arm over Alice's shoulder, she nestled into his chest comfortably.

"I wonder how long it'll be til Dupe and Evan are back?"

"Speak of the devils." Danny laughed pointing towards the drive way. Alice looked up, resting one hand on Danny's chest gently.

"I wonder how they got on?" Alice asked, Danny laughed at her nosiness and patted the side of her nose gently with his finger. She raised her eyebrows at him before stroking the slight stubble he had lovingly.

--

"Here you go Charlotte, now you just write what you like." Nomsa smiled handing the sweet child an icing pen. As Charlotte took the pen, and expressed her thanks, Nomsa couldn't help but appreciate the good manners… Alice certainly had done a good job with Charlotte.

Charlotte began to squeeze the pen, out of the end came a beautiful pink coloured icing. As Charlotte wrote 'To Mum and Danny' in pink, right in the centre, Nomsa began to set down over coloured icing pens for Charlotte, and reached to the back of the old cutlery cupboard, withdrawing a box which stated cake decorations.

"Wow Nomsa, I love these pens. Thank you!" Charlotte exclaimed as she picked up another pen, she did some blue and red love hearts, and yellow sun in the corner.

"Look at these Charlotte." Nomsa said softly, taking out an array of different animal decorations. There were giraffes and elephants, lions too, and one cheetah figure. Nomsa also pulled out a zebra, and a leopard print banner to go around the cake.

Charlotte couldn't contain her excitement, as she and Nomsa finished the cake. Nomsa helped Charlotte make edible green grass and place the figurines onto the cake.

As they finished the cake, they admired their handy work. Charlotte gave Nomsa a huge hug.

"Thank you Nomsa!" she cried as Nomsa added two candles.

--

"That's great news!" Danny laughed, pulling Alice closer to him, she ran her arm further around his back, and massaged his chest gently… Evan and Dupe had done it! The police were going to question Sarah, but it left one question on everyone's mind.

"What about Olivia?" Alice asked.

"Go back to her dad." Evan said, making the her obvious. Danny smiled smally, he still loved Olivia despite what she did, he knew it was only Sarah being manipulative. He sighed, to think he'd once thought he'd loved Sarah… Well, if that was love, he must worship Alice, he loved her so much!

They all clanked glasses, as Caroline sat down next to Dupe. The family were all gathered round when Caroline shushed the family. They all started at her confused… until they saw Charlotte bravely wandering out holding the impressive cake, behind her stood Nomsa as she helped the little girl out with the cake she'd spent all afternoon making, just for her mum, and her dad.

--

Alice and Danny clapped their hands as Charlotte came towards the family, they grinned, until they saw the cake was for them. Everyone let out a chorus of awe's as Charlotte held the cake up to Danny and Alice.

"I've made it just for you! I've spent all afternoon on it!" Charlotte exclaimed excitedly. "Blow out the candles!"

Danny and Alice were truly touched. Alice had never had a cake made for her before, both she and Danny felt tears stinging their eyes… they hugged Charlotte lovingly, as Alice kissed the side of her head. Charlotte smiled, and whispered, 'I love you two.';

--

It was much later in the day, the cake was nearly all gone. Everyone had been more than impressed by the cake, it had been delicious! Alice had ushered Charlotte to bed not long ago, if Alice was strict on anything it was bedtimes! Danny had ordered Evan to bed also, with school in the morning, he knew the likelihood of Evan waking up was already limited.

Nomsa had also retired to her bedroom, and Caroline had led Dupe away, leaving Danny and Alice alone on the veranda.

"You're daughter's so sweet, caring and affectionate." Danny whispered to Alice as she sat still nestled into his chest. "Just like her mum."

Alice smiled, looking to his green eyes, Danny melted into her blue eyes as she kissed him feverously.

"She's quite a bit like her dad too." Alice grinned. "You're very sweet, caring and affection, Daddy Trevanion."

Danny's face broke into a small smile, before he began to beam. He hadn't at first realised Alice's meaning, but after the addition of Alice's joking and humorous nature, he fully understood. He kissed her once more.

"I love you." He murmured.

"I love you too." She replied standing up slowly… she still had Danny's hand and pulled him up gently.

As they slid into bed besides each other, Danny opened his arm up for Alice to settle in beside him. She happily obliged, adoring every moment she spent curled up in a glorious cuddle with Danny… slowly they both began to lose any consciousness of the world, as they drifted into deep, happy and content slumbers, ready to awake in each others arms.

**Don't know when ill next update this one, hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello - gonna update this one! Thank you Ellie for helping me choose which fic to update hehe!**

"Mrs Trevanion, please, enough of your lies and deceit, you have done enough of that, we have evidence here that proves you not only lied and wasted police time, you assaulted Miss Collins intentionally."

Sarah rolled her eyes as the officer threw papers down in front of her. She knew only one person could be behind this… Evan. How could he? How could he do this to her, she wondered. She was his mum - he should stick with her!

"Fine - what if I did, that bitch stole my husband!" Sarah bellowed at the officer.

"Doesn't mean you can attack people Mrs Trevanion. It's going to be a lot easier for you if you tell us the truth."

"What about my daughter?" Sarah asked, for a split moment having some genuine concern for her beloved daughter.

"She's going back to her father." The officer said bluntly. "You need to tell us the truth."

--

Danny stood looking out onto the veranda. He had received a phone call late last night, well he had thought it was late but it turned out that everyone had just gone to bed early. It had been Rosie, she was coming back to visit - today!

"Hmm, you're up early." Alice mumbled as she threw her arms around him, he turned to face her slowly and pressed his lips against her own.

"Guess I'm excited." Danny laughed, pushing a strand of lose hair back behind Alice's ear, he stroked her face gently, Alice's heart flipped as his smooth hands caressed her face lovingly. She threw her arms further round his back and slid her hands into his jean pockets, both stood there happily for a number of minutes.

Alice suddenly turned to face Danny, he looked at her in alarm, startled by her quick movements.

"Danny - how did Rosie react to Sarah?" Alice asked nervously, she'd never met Rosie and truth be told she had a sudden nervousness.

"Badly." Danny admitted truthfully. "She gave her a terrible time."

Alice gazed up at Danny with a terrified expression, a sadness in her eyes. "What if she hates me? She probably doesn't even know who I am!"

Danny took both her hands and looked into her eyes.

"She's older now, she won't."

"But, what if she does? Oh Danny, I don't want to lose you." Alice cried, tightening her grip on Danny's hands.

"Don't be silly! You won't lose me - I'll do whatever it takes to hold on to your love Alice, no one will split us up… trust me, now stop worrying!" Danny reassured her pulling her into his embrace, he stroked her hair gently, and kissed the crown of her head adoringly.

"Thanks Danny." Alice whispered.

"No thanks needed, I love you Alice." Danny replied, kissing her quickly yet meaningfully. He grabbed her hand and they slowly walked towards the animal hospital ready to get on with their chores.

--

"Max! You know you're way to Leopards Den!" Rosie laughed. She was highly excited to be going back to her home. She'd left just before the rabies outbreak to go to university. She was looking forward to seeing everyone… even Sarah!

"I do!" Max said triumphantly as they pulled into the drive, Rosie rolled her eyes. She smiled as she saw the animal hospital. Max stopped her car outside of it and jumped out, following his wife Rosie who was already galloping towards the doors.

Suddenly she stopped dead… her face falling in a mixture of hurt and confusion.

--

"Thank you Sarah. That will do for today." The officer snarled as he handed Sarah back her posessions. Sarah had admitted everything she had done, and the officer had outlined her with her likely sentence. A restraining order, and possible jail, at least a suspended sentence, not to mention a hefty fine and a record. She sighed - she never wanted this to happen, what had she been thinking. Maybe Danny was better off with Alice.

--

"Come here Miss Collins." Danny laughed teasingly, as Alice made her way towards him.

"What?" Alice asked as he took her in his arms.

"You're just irresistible!" Danny playfully giggled. Alice smiled.

They both began to kiss hungrily, they completely forgot about everything else in the world, the only two people in the world at the moment were themselves. If only that was true.

The door opened sharply, a figure was walking in, a young woman, but she stopped abruptly as she saw her father stuck in a passionate and close embrace with a woman, a woman she did not know.

"What the hell?" Rosie screamed as Danny and Alice quickly pulled away in shock. Alice looked at Danny, worry in her beautiful eyes, Danny reassured her with one look but Alice was still not convinced.

"Rosie…" Danny started.

"This best be good dad!" Rosie bellowed. "What about Sarah."

She noticed the beautiful woman stood beside her dad grimace slightly, she also noticed her dad wore an expression of disgust, as though the name brought anger and annoyance to his soul.

"Sarah and I are divorced. This is Alice… I know this will seem strange Rosie but… well… I… love her." Danny struggled to string his sentence together, Alice looked up at him adoringly.

"Divorced? God." Rosie gasped, she held her hand out to Alice. "Pleased to meet you Alice, I'm Rosie."

"The pleasures all mine." Alice replied, beaming a classic Alice smile at Rosie.

"But why didn't you tell me dad?" Rosie asked, hurt. Danny sighed, he hadn't told her as he didn't want to bore her with his life.

"I didn't want to bore you." Danny muttered.

"You're my dad." Rosie whispered quietly. "How could you keep that from me?"

"I…" Danny was lost for words, but Alice picked him up.

"He didn't mean to Rosie." Alice took a deep breath. "But, Sarah's been causing us so much hell, she's crazy, de-ranged, the hyena's are more sensitive… Rosie, I know you probably think I'm intruding, but I promise you, I'm not. I love your dad, and I know… I know he didn't tell you, because… he was trying to protect you from Sarah, and he didn't want to bore you with the facts of his life, he's more interested in yours, because… he's your dad and… he loves you."

Rosie looked to her husband who flashed her a smile. She raised her shoulders as she took a deep breath. How did her dad land on his feet so well? Alice was perfect for her dad, and she seemed pretty nice. Rosie had first felt anger but now she felt… happy for them.

Rosie nodded and began to hug her dad, before hugging a startled Alice.

"This is Max, my husband." Rosie said finally introducing the handsome young man stood behind her. As he shook hands with Alice, Danny took Alice's other hand.

"Shall we go see the rest of the family?" Danny asked.

"Definitely!" Rosie shouted, excitedly.

--

As Danny and Alice retired to their room for the night, Alice was wearing a huge grin.

"Told you Rosie would be fine!" Danny said in his 'I told you so' manner.

"Yeh yeh!" Alice laughed, "She's great!"

"Sure is, she approves of you! She hated Sarah!" Danny laughed.

"Well it's not hard to see why!" Alice bitterly mumbled.

Danny sat on the bed, Alice sat on his knee, gently stroking his face.

"You're the best you know that?" Alice smiled.

Danny didn't reply verbally but injected an immediate feeling of immense pleasure into Alice as he crashed his lips against hers - he didn't care what happened anymore - as long as he had Alice by his side he would fight anything.

**I'm sorry that's really a bad chapter! I have terrible writer's block :'(**

**Thank you for my wonderful reviews :D**

**xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, another update. Wasn't going to do this, but decided this would be a cute excuse for some Danice!**

_(This is set a bit later on. It is February 14th__ and Danny and Alice's first ever Valentine's day together. Sarah is still awaiting her sentence, Caroline and Dupe have gone away, and Rowan is taking care of Charlotte and Evan to give Danice the alone time they need. Nomsa is away visiting her daughter.)_

Danny awoke slowly and smiled as he looked down and saw Alice just beginning to wake, she had a small smile naturally on her face. He gently stroked her hair, sweeping a loose strand back behind her ear. Her smile broadened into a gigantic grin, her eyes opened slowly as she murmured. "Danny."

"Good Morning beautiful." He whispered, gently kissing her neck.

"Good Morning, handsome, I love you." Alice grinned, as she handed him a note of paper, she kissed his lips tenderly as he handed her one back. Alice opened her own crumpled piece of paper, it was all written in Danny's scrawled hand, she loved his scruffy, disorganised hand writing.

_Alice - my world._

_You mean the world to me,_

_I love your more than I thought could be,_

_My love for you is like a drug,_

_One I'm hopelessly addicted too,_

_One I don't want to give up._

_You're the most beautiful,_

_You're the wisest,_

_You're the most amazing,_

_You're everything to me._

_I love you more than this world, _

_I need you more than the oxygen _

_That fills my lungs,_

_Alice Collins you are my rock_

_And you're my world._

_I love you xx_

Alice wiped away the few tears that had gathered, this little note meant so much to her. She turned to face Danny who had just read his own little note. He had slowly opened the little piece of paper, he loved the beauty of Alice's writing, the stubborn yet neat italic writing.

_Danny - there aren't words for how much you mean to me._

_I need you more than anything in my life,_

_You heal my broken wounds,_

_You fix my broken heart,_

_You're everything to me._

_In my eyes, You are the handsomest man in the world,_

_You are the most intelligent,_

_The best, to me you are perfection_

_I love you more than I can possibly say_

_I love you more more than words can explain,_

_And I love you more than I could ever sure,_

_Danny Trevanion, you mean the world to me,_

_I love you forever xx_

Danny also wiped away the tears that had welled up in his eyes.

"Danny, that was beautiful." Alice croaked, her throat tight with emotion.

"Not as beautiful as you. Thanks Alice, this means so much." Danny hoarsely whispered, he gently pulled her towards him, kissing her hungrily, with urgency and passion.

"Happy Valentine's day." Alice smiled as they pulled away, both knew they had to resist temptation until the animals were completely done.

"Happy Valentine's day, my beautiful valentine." Danny smiled once again kissing Alice.

They quickly got ready , forgetting breakfast. Danny suddenly produced a box of chocolates, a necklace and a card, Alice grinned and gave Danny his own card and a watch, a beautiful watch that obviously cost a lot of money, Danny observed it proudly, tears built in his eyes as he noticed the engraving on the face. _'I love you forever D. A xx' _Danny gave her a kiss as Alice responded, he too had had he necklace engraved with '_Love you always A,D xx'. _

"_You can be so sweet!" Alice smiled, "Come on Animals, then I have a few ideas how to spend our day alone."_

"_Yeh, we'll have to do em quick!" Danny laughed._

_Alice set off running and Danny leapt in to action, he gently caught Alice and winked, she turned round as they reached the bottom of the veranda stairs. _

"_You aren't fast enough." He teased._

"_You have lanky legs." Alice laughed, out of nowhere Danny hoisted her up in a fireman's lift, and began running off to the animal hopsital. Alice laughed gleefully, jokingly shouting at Danny to put her down, not that she wanted to be put down - she was quite impressed with his strength!_

"_There we go!" He giggled as he set her down in front of the animal hospital._

_Both quickly completed their chores. As Alice finished the animals and Danny finished signing the already completed paperwork, Alice came over and sat so she was straddling him._

"_I love you." She whispered, throwing her arms around her neck and resting her head on his shoulder._

"_I love you more!" He teased._

"_Impossible!" Alice argued, but Danny wasn't for arguing he shut her up with a long kiss, Alice responded, deepening the kiss, Danny too responded with equal measure but once more Alice became more urgent, both pulled away laughing breathlessly._

"_How about a drive and then a walk in the bush, then we can go home and wonder how to spend the night?" Danny asked, gazing into Alice's blue eyes._

"_I'd love that." She grinned, both walked out hand in hand, Alice's head gently resting on his shoulder, Danny's head softly rested upon her own._

_As they arrived at the copy, they smiled at the giraffes, they loved giraffes. Danny took Alice's hand once more, and grabbed the gun, Alice rested her head once more on his shoulder, and happily walked silently with Danny, they stopped at the highest point of the copy, only breaking the silence with hushed I love you exchanges._

_Suddenly Danny dropped onto one knee in front of Alice, who stood there completely shocked, he drew out a ring and opened the box clumsily. Alice giggled at him nervously._

"_I love you Alice Collins."_

"_I love you too Danny."_

"_And you mean, so much to me, and I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Alice will you marry me?"_

_Alice didn't even need to think of her answer, without hesitation she yelled yes. Danny grinned as he placed the ring upon her finger._

_They kissed hungrily and passionately as the giraffes moved closer towards them._

"_You're the best Mr Trevanion." Alice grinned as they walked back to the jeep._

"_So are you Mrs Trevanion to be!" Danny giggled as they set off back to Leopards Den._

_Danny and Alice quickly cooked a dinner and ate it together, gazing into each other's eyes, holding hands lovingly over the table. As they finished Danny turned on the slow romantic music that often accompanied the time after a meal such as this. Alice blew out the candles quickly, Danny took her hand._

"_I love you Alice." he murmured as he began to kiss her tenderly, before moving down tantalisingly down to her collarbones._

"_I love you" Alice uttered, as she began to unbutton his shirt, familiar sensations taking over her body._

_Danny continued his embrace, gently removing Alice of all her unnesccary clothing, both lost sense of time, as they finally last all their attire, and gave themselves completely to each other, not breaking the knot of love as they made their way around the house towards their bedroom - this is where their night began, as they finally began to show how much, they truly meant to one another._


	13. Chapter 13

_(It's the day after, It is 8am and Danny and Alice only have around 2 hours until Evan and Charlotte get back. Dupe and Caroline are not back and Nomsa does not return until later in the week.)_

_Danny opened his eyes slowly to see his beautiful Scottish princess slowly awakening. Alice was still leaning gently on his bare chest, her hands gripping him tightly, a smile naturally upon her sleeping face. He too, still held a love struck grin, a hopeless grin that he couldn't lose, he still had Alice wrapped carefully in his arms. He could feel her own soft skin against his, the bare feeling creating electricity, an attraction so strong, it was unbreakable._

"_Morning Danny." Alice mumbled as she slowly opened her eyes. Alice loved awakening to Danny's soft green eyes, they gave her so much warmth._

"_Morning beautiful!" Danny smiled as he awoke her with a long and passionate kiss._

_Alice gently slid her hand up Danny's bare torso, before stopping and admiring the ring, Danny looked down at her hand, his heart swelling with pride. He couldn't believe Alice was really so in love with him, that she'd marry him! He couldn't wait for that day. Alice looked up into his eyes and grinned before kissing him deeply._

"_I've dreamt of this day since forever." Alice said dreamily._

_Danny just smiled, he'd been dreaming of this day for a lot longer, Alice was perfection!_

"_Oh, Danny." Alice started._

"_Yes?" Danny asked, wondering why Alice had stopped._

"_Do we tell people?" Alice replied nervously._

"_Well I think we could have some fun." Danny grinned, a mischievous glint in his eye._

"_I like your thinking, but it feels sorta wrong not telling Charlotte and Evan." Alice was by this point playing with the very few hairs on Danny's chest, Danny gently took her face in his hand, forcing her to meet eye contact._

"_Don't worry, we'll tell them - they'll enjoy being in on the plan!" He smiled, changing the statement into a lighter hearted manner. Alice beamed a huge grin at him and kissed him on the cheek._

"_Thanks Danny, though, I think we should start getting ready! Kids are back in what… 2 hours?" Alice laughed teasingly, Danny grabbed her hand as she began to sit up._

"_Who cares? We got up late and that's why we didn't finish the animal hospital!" Danny smiled smugly as Alice giggled and jumped back down into bed - she could never refuse an offer like that… a lie in!_

"_Uncle Rowan!" Charlotte wailed as he tickled her. Rowan who had not seen his niece in years, and who thought might never see again was loving the time he was spending with her. He loved Evan too, he thought he was an incredible young man for what he had been through. He sighed, his sister truly had landed on her feet. He smiled, she deserved some happiness… although it had been hard for him to forgive her for his views on their father, he realised she was right._

"_Charliee?" he replied laughing, Evan walked over with 3 glasses of juice as the three sat down._

"_Thanks for everything Rowan." Evan smiled as he handed him a glass of juice, "It's been great."_

"_No problem." Rowan grinned patting Evan on the shoulder. "I bet Danny and Alice have had a wail of a time!"_

"_Maybe we don't wanna know!" Evan laughed, as Charlotte glanced at them in confusion._

"_You'll understand one day!" Rowan smiled, he didn't quite think Alice would appreciate him ruining her daughter's innocence!_

_Alice and Danny had finally dragged themselves up, they'd finally managed to sort the animal hospital out, and were now struggling to keep their hands off each other, Danny kept touching Alice cheekily as he walked past, and Alice of course, in a full war with Danny, walked past him seductively, getting so close he could feel her breath before walking away. _

"_I give up!" Danny exclaimed as Alice came close to him again, he turned round and placed his hands on her hips. "I can't resist you any longer!"_

_Before Alice could even protest he had planted his lips upon hers, shedding a thousand seeds of love. Alice wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the passionate kiss. _

_As they pulled away breathlessly, both giggled._

"_Come on Mr Trevanion, Charlotte and Evan are due back, and we have to tell them!" Alice smiled, taking his hand and squeezing it. He squeezed it back reassuringly, as they walked outside they saw Rowan's jeep pulling up slowly._

"_This is it Mrs Trevanion to be." Danny sighed as both walked hand in hand to meet them._

_Charlotte and Evan waved at Danny and Alice who were walking up hand in hand. Evan smiled to himself, he was glad Danny had found happiness in Alice, they were perfect together. Charlotte was also happy to see her mum so happy, in fact she'd never seen her mum this happy, never. _

"_Welcome home!" Danny shouted happily as Charlotte galloped towards Danny and Alice, they both gave her a hug together, neither dropping the others hand._

"_Hey!" Evan called as he walked over with Rowan._

"_Hi Rowan, thanks for having Evan and Charlotte." Alice thanked her brother who noticed the ring straight away as she took Charlotte's back._

"_Co…" Rowan started but Alice shot him a look that told him not yet, at least not so loud, luckily Evan went in with Charlotte._

"_Congratulations." Rowan finished giving Danny's hand a firm shake and Alice a hug. _

"_Thank you Rowan." Danny grinned, who looked towards Alice adoringly._

"_Yeh thanks Rowan, sorry I shut you up then! Just we want to tell them you know. Rowan, can you do us a favour though?" Alice smiled sweetly, Rowan looked at her with a raised eyebrow._

"_What?" He asked warily._

"_Well we want to play a game, see who notices!" Alice's excitement was radiated everywhere, it's a good job it's not harmful._

"_Secret's safe!" Rowan laughed. "Anyway, I really gotta go, but once again, congrats!"_

"_Thanks Rowan, seeya." Danny and Alice waved him off, before walking in hand in hand. Both took a deep breath as they saw Charlotte and Evan in the kitchen._

"_Can we talk to you two?" Danny asked, looking down at Alice, she smiled at him and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze._

"_Sure." Evan grinned. Danny signalled for him to sit down as Alice and himself sat down. Charlotte who hadn't really seen Danny's gesture stood confused._

"_Sit down honey." Alice smiled at Charlotte who took a seat next to Evan._

"_Well, erm… as you know… err…" Danny was struggling to find words to string together._

_Alice rolled her eyes at him, and squeezed his hand under the table._

"_There's something you guys should know. I really love Danny."_

"_And I really really love Alice." Danny smiled_

"_And well yesterday, we were in the animal hospital and well Danny he erm…"_

"_I proposed to Alice, and she accepted, we're engaged."_

"_But we want to check that you're both fine with this, you two are everything to us and your happiness is paramount." Alice smiled._

"_Fine with me, congratualtions!" Evan grinned giving both Danny and Alice a hug._

"_Does this mean Evan's going to be my brother now? And Danny's gonna be my dad?" Charlotte squealed excitedly._

"_It does!" Alice grinned._

"_Yey!" Charlotte yelled giving her mum and Danny a huge hug._

"_Just one little request?" Danny smiled._

"_Can you keep it quiet?" Alice grinned mischievously, _

"_We want to have a little fun!" Danny added._

_Evan and Charlotte laughed before nodding as they rushed off._

"_I'm glad they took it well." Alice whispered quietly as she and Danny led on the sofa together, Alice had her arm spread gently over Danny's chest, as he played with her hair._

"_So am I." Danny replied, kissing the crown of her head._

"_You're so comfy." Alice grinned._

"_You're cuddly!" Danny replied, as she gently leant over to kiss him._

"_I love you." Alice murmured as they pulled away._

"_I love you too." Danny whispered, as they both once more caught each other in a passionate embrace._


	14. Chapter 14

_(Set about a week later, everyone is back at Leopards Den now. Danny and Alice are having fun with their engagement secrets, as are Evan and Charlotte. All of them are desperately trying to show off the ring, but no one seems to realise. Will an OTT plan from Danny and Alice make them realise?)_

_Alice giggled as she walked out of the bedroom with Danny. They had just discussed their master plan and briefed Charlotte and Evan. Charlotte and Evan had run off, pretending to be as innocent as the year sevens on their first day of school, and as clueless as a headless chicken._

"_I can't believe you at times Danny!" Alice shouted, walking away quickly from him, anger evident in her voice._

"_Well you agreed, you didn't have too…" Danny snarled back as they reached the kitchen, Dupe hearing the commotion had followed as had Caroline and Nomsa, Alice's heart beat faster as she realised their out of the ordinary plan was working._

"_Oh!" Alice exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air. "This is all my fault now is it? You're utterly pathetic Danny!" _

_Danny took a step closer towards Alice, he grabbed her left hand and held it in the air. _

"_Why don't you use this…" He moved Alice's hand which was openly showing off the diamond on her finger to her head. "Instead of this!" He bellowed, clenching her hands into a fist showing the ring off even more._

"_Oh like you do!" She replied, the argument seemed so natural. Everyone stood shocked, they'd never expected to see such a full blown argument between pair, not in the house in public view anyway._

"_Well, Anything I do is better than you! You're dad was…" The killer line arrived, and Danny braced himself, Alice flung her hand back and slapped him, the slap made more noise than it hurt Danny, in fact Alice had hit him so gently it hadn't hurt him at all… now Evan and Charlotte's involvment._

"_Right break it up!" Evan shouted, standing between the pair. "What's going on?"_

"_Ask her!" Danny growled like a lion who had been angered by an intruding youngster. _

_Charlotte grabbed her mum's hand, suddenly Caroline gasped, as did Nomsa. _

"_I think they know." Alice simply said, smiling smugly, she walked over to Danny who kissed her lovingly._

"_Congratulations!" Caroline shouted, as she and Nomsa gathered around the ring._

"_I don't get it?" Dupe moaned in confusion."We're engaged, we've been engaged for about a week, we've been trying to make you guys notice!" Alice laughed, she was so utterly happy, no one could dampen the spirits now!_

"_Trevanion you crafty old devil!" Dupe grinned, shaking his hand and giving Alice a hug. The whole family began to crowd around Danny and Alice, who stood happily in one another's arms. _

"_A party to celebrate!" Dupe shouted, "I'll ring Fatani and invite Vanessa and Rowan over!" _

"_Yes!" Caroline shouted, as they all ran off to make preparations, Danny and Alice mouthed their thanks to Evan and Charlotte who ran off, as Danny wrapped his arm around Alice's shoulder, standing proudly as a mighty lion, proudly watching over his empire, protecting his family. As everyone filtered out the kitchen, leaving Danny and Alice alone, Danny turned to face Alice._

"_You were amazing! That worked out so well!" _

"_You were, like so natural Mr Actor. It was fun though…" Alice giggled._

"_Well don't get used to it, I never want to argue with you." Danny whispered._

"_Shame, I quite enjoyed giving you the old slap." Alice teased, the playful banter Danny and Alice shared was something quite unique, to the outsider, it would seem like two adults who were more immature than their children, maliciously mocking each other, but to the insider, it was just another display of love, affection and understanding between two people who love each other more than anything in this world._

"_Well Mrs Trevanion to be… we'll just have to see about that later." Danny teased, raising his eyebrows, Alice gasped and slapped his leg playfully before kissing him quickly._

"_I'll hold you to that." She winked before walking off._

_Sarah sat in her flat, she ran her hand through her thin, lifeless hair, it's green colour emitting a sense of dirtiness, disgust, and an announcement to the whole world that this unwashed blonde hair was just a sample of her personality. Sarah had lost it all. Her husband, her home, her life, her kids… she had nothing, nothing but a run down flat, a trial of one night stands and escorts, and of course, the summons letter that sat in front of her. _

_She was due in court in a month, and she knew the sentence would not be light. She'd not only assaulted Alice and threatened her, she'd wasted police time, harassment, and abused a police officer. She was in it deep._

_The party was well underway at Fatani's and everyone had dressed up slightly. Danny looked casually smart and in Alice's words, extremely handsome, in his black shirt, black trousers, and loosely tied hot pink tie. Alice was also looking smart, or in Danny's words, stunningly beautiful, in her own hot pink dress, that hugged her figure perfectly. They were both standing close together at the bar as Fatani served them a pair of beers. Even Fatani had made the effort, in his light blue checked shirt, as his girlfriend Buhle wore a floral dress._

_Charlotte had insisted on her mum plaiting her hair before they leave, she was happily running around in a pair of leggings with a long top, the long top fitting the African sunset beautifully as it's zebra detail glistened in the remaining light. Next to her, Cashile was wearing a small blue shirt with braces, and Evan looked every the gent in his own crisp white shirt, a black tie hanging lowly. _

_It seemed Dupe had had his yearly bath, as he sat with Caroline in a Navy Blue shirt, the colour clashing slightly with Caroline's cream blouse. Nomsa was in one of her nicest traditional outfits, and Rowan and Vanessa as usual wore their stunning and designer attire._

_Danny and Alice were enjoying the whole experience, happily dancing together, drinking together, and kissing happily. They both seemed to hold a new found happiness and warmth, and a sense of security, but it seemed that Dupe wanted to abolish that security._

"_Ahem, ladies and gentlemen… and Rowan!" Dupe clinked his glass against a knife, as everyone laughed at his joke, Rowan rolled his eyes as Vanessa patted his shoulder gently._

"_I think it's only fair that we congratulate Danny and Alice on their engagement, they truly are designed for one another and may they have all the happiness in the world. Now Danny, I'm pretty sure you want to say some words."_

_Danny's mouth dropped comically as Alice chuckled, teasing him quietly, she looked at him with expectant eyes._

"_Erm, well… I… erm… thanks, you know what why don't I hand you over to Alice, she has a lot to say!" He grinned mischievously as Alice's mouth dropped open comically. He winked and smirked smugly._

"_I don't have a lot to say just erm… thanks, and… why don't we hand back to Mr Du Plessis! He likes talking!" Alice grinned, she stuck her tongue out at Danny who just laughed as the night continued from there._


	15. Chapter 15

_(10 weeks later - Danny and Alice are more in love than ever.)_

Danny was sat out on the veranda, alone. He'd not intended to be alone, and he wouldn't be for long, it was just a case of Alice taking forever in the shower. If it wasn't for the fact the children were still here, Danny might have joined her, but considering Evan and Charlotte had opted to stay behind rather than go to Mara, he realised it was out of the option.

He lost track of time, the calming atmosphere was having it's usual effect on Danny if he sat out on the veranda alone. Before he could stop them, his eyes had closed and his breathing had relaxed. Just forty winks, Danny vowed to himself… but it was never going to be just forty.

The shower had made Alice feel like a new woman, fresh, clean and cool. She was changed back into a casual vest top and a pair of loose fitting jeans. She smirked as she saw Danny asleep on the veranda, he looked so sweet when he slept, but Alice had not stayed behind to watch Danny sleep.

She sneaked over to him, her feather touch to the ground remained silent to the African bush. She took one last look at Danny before taking his face into her hands and kissing him strongly on the lips.

Danny automatically responded as his eyes opened, he knew that touch, that soft, gentle touch. Alice's touch. No one else could kiss like that, and no one else could make his heart skip a beat. She utterly amazed him.

"I like getting awoken like that, will you be my new alarm clock?" Danny giggled as Alice sat on him gently. Her arms were wrapped around his neck for support, as his smooth and light hands kept her firmly in place.

"Depends…" Alice grinned, a mischievous streak flashing in her deep blue diamonds.

"Miss Collins!" Danny chided her with a mock sincerity.

"Mr Trevanion?" Alice asked, in a mock innocence. Both giggled, as Alice kissed him once more. Neither realised Evan walking out.

"Oh brother!" He mumbled under his breath, but he struggled to contain his laughter as Danny and Alice sprung apart, like an elastic band under pressure being released. He decided to just smile sweetly before continuing on his trek down to the grass, a football in his hand. Alice had moved to the chair next to Danny, their fingers entwined as they watch Charlotte and Olivia join Evan as they all played football.

Danny leant over to Alice, she bowed her head close to his, Charlotte noticed this, she didn't hear what they said, but whatever it was Danny had been rewarded with a kiss by her mum! Charlotte couldn't help but grimace slightly, she didn't quite understand why anyone would want to do that, she didn't understand the enjoyment her mum and Danny could gain from that. But one day she would.

"You old romantic." Alice teased, squeezing Danny's hand.

"Less of the old cheeky chops!" Danny laughed, standing up, Alice stood up too. They were about to join Evan and Charlotte when the phone rang. Alice smiled.

"It's okay Danny, I'll get it." She kissed his cheek quickly before running off to answer the phone.

Danny didn't think much about the phone call, he was too busy playing football. He was the goalie, a true challenge for Charlotte and Evan! Danny's 6ft 4 frame meant he didn't have to move far.

After a long time though, Danny noticed Alice hadn't returned.

"I'm worried about Alice, she went to answer the phone but she's not back, I wonder who she's nattering too." Danny mumbled to no one in particular.

He strode powerfully up to the house and towards the study. He saw Alice place the phone down slowly and take a deep breath.

"Alice?" Danny's voice pierced the silent air.

"They don't know where she is Danny… it was a warning to us!" Alice cried, holding her head in her hands, " I don't want her to hurt you."

"She won't" Danny comforted her, taking Alice into his large arms, she melted into his aura. "We're together."

"The court case is in 6 weeks Danny!" Alice sighed.

"Don't worry Alice." Danny ordered, Alice kept looking at the floor. He placed his finger under her chin and lifted her face to look at him. "I love you Alice, we'll be fine, come on… let's go out and play with the kids."

Alice sighed and nodded, before kissing Danny arduously. They fell into a long, comforting hug, Danny took Alice's hand and led her outside. Alice grinned, she was so lucky to have Danny! But questions played on her mind… Would Sarah leave them alone? Would everything be okay? Will Sarah be punished? But one thing she knew for certain? That she loved Danny more than anything else in this world, and with him, she felt safe.

**The end of this story - BUT a sequel is planned. This was a short chapter, but I don't think this story can go any further so I want to do a sequel.**


End file.
